T'es vraiment qu'un con !
by ERDNASSAC
Summary: Slash Tony / Steve Homophobes dehors ! - Quand Tony désobéit à un ordre de Steve, le tout en pleine mission, c'est quasiment sûr que ça va finir en dispute ! Quitte à ce que, cette fois, ça aille trop loin ... Quitte à ce que, cette fois, leur couple implose ... ou pas ! (LEMON)


_Salut à tous ! Je publie une autre fiction (histoire de vous donnez de quoi patienter avant la suite d'Ames Sœurs) ! En espérant que ça vous plaira !_

 _A très vite !_

 _ **Oh ! La fiction contient un LEMON ! Et il n'y aura pas de suite.**_

 _Bonne lecture !_

« J'te préviens Tony, la prochaine fois, j'te laisse là-bas ! Hurla littéralement Captain America en quittant en trombe l'ascenseur plein à craquer qui ramenait les Avenger à leur tour chérie, après cette petite escapade quelque peu … mouvementée dirons-nous …

« Pff, tu dis ça à chaque fois … Indiqua le sus-nommé (j'ai nommé Tony Stark, Iron Man, le sex-symbol de la vente d'armement reconverti dans l'énergie verte) … et, continua-t-il sans se dépêtre de son sourire, à ce que je sache, tu viens toujours me chercher. Qu'importe le merdier dans lequel j'me suis fourré … Ajouta-t-il en envoyant un clin d'oeil au gendre idéal de l'Amérique.

« Ouais, bah tu peux déjà te faire une note mentale stipulant que la prochaine fois que tu contredis mes ordres, je te laisserais sur place !

« Je n'ai pas contredis tes ordres ! Je les ai juste … réinterprété à ma manière.

« Je ne vois pas vraiment ce que tu as pu réinterprété dans « Putain Tony, je t'interdis d'aller là-bas ! » …

« Ouais non mais t'avais juré aussi … Ça m'a perturbé et du coup j'ai totalement zappé le suite de ta phrase … Conclut-il avec son habituel sourire charmeur alors qu'il quittait l'ascenseur pour rejoindre le bar et se servir un grand verre de scotch.

Pendant leur petite joute verbale, les autres héros avaient déserté les lieux, les laissant tous les deux seuls dans l'espèce de pentahouse qui définissait tous les étages de la tour Stark.

Steve le regarda avaler son verre … ou plutôt « engloutir » son verre … Comment ce type pouvait-il engloutir autant d'alcool sans jamais être plus que « légèrement ivre » ? N'importe qui aurait déjà fait un coma éthylique … et ce, depuis au moins 30 ans !

Tony fit claquer son verre contre le plan de travail, non sans lâcher un « Ah » digne de Thor. Après cela, il prit de nouveau la direction de l'ascenseur, sûrement pour se rendre dans son atelier-labo (où devait déjà se trouver Bruce).

« Je peux savoir où tu vas ? Je ne crois pas en avoir encore fini avec toi !

« Ah bon ? Je croyais que si pourtant … ? Tu voulais ajouter autre chose peut-être ? Un truc comme « tu n'écoutes jamais rien » ou « tu n'es qu'un abruti qui mériterait de crever dans l'explosion de son armure » ?

« Je n'ai jamais …

« Effectivement, ça, tu ne l'as pas encore dit. Le reste par contre …

« Où veux-tu en venir Tony ?

« Te me fais toujours les mêmes réprimandes, à chaque fois. Ensuite on se dispute, on se rabiboche - au lit bien sûr - puis on repart en mission et tout recommence alors ….

« Non mais tu crois que c'est un jeu ou quoi ?! Tu crois que ça m'amuse, que ça _m'excite_ lorsque je te donne un ordre auquel tu me réponds « non » ?! Je passe pour quoi, moi, dans cette histoire ? Tu te rends compte que Clint a bien faillit y passer lorsque tu as décidé de ne pas l'évacuer pour aller jouer au héros et dégommer des Doombots tout seul ! Tu es au courant que les autres membres de l'équipe commencent à se poser des questions sur le bien-fondé de notre relation ?! Ils commencent à croire que le fait qu'on soit ensemble t'autorise à n'en faire qu'à ta tête, qu'importent les conséquences !

« Steve, on s'en fout des autres. Ils savent ce que tu vaux, ils savent que seul toi peut diriger les Avengers. Et ils savent à quel point je peux être con et n'en faire qu'à ma tête. Alors si tu veux qu'on se dispute, va falloir trouver autre chose !

« Tu n'es qu'un idiot Tony …

« C'est pas nouveau ça …

« Sauf que là, tu as sacrément dépassé les bornes. Donc ce soir, tu dormiras sur le canapé.

« Je … Pardon ?! Tu viens de dire quoi là ?

« T'as très bien entendu Tony. Et c'est assez douloureux pour moi aussi donc m'oblige pas à le redire …

« Non mais tu veux rire ?! Et puis, si c'est douloureux pour toi aussi, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu me fais ça, pourquoi tu NOUS fais ça !

« Justement parce que je ne sais plus quoi faire pour te faire entendre raison ! Alors désolé, mais c'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé !

« Mais … mais ça veut dire « pas de sexe » ?! Non mais c'est pas possible ! Je vais jamais tenir ! Et toi non plus d'ailleurs ! De toutes façons, tu finiras bien par craquer !

« J'ai passé 70 ans bloqué dans de la glace, Tony. Une nuit sans sexe n'est rien à côté.

« Je … Oh et puis merde ! Tu sais quoi ? Fais ce que tu veux, impose-moi ce que tu veux. Là, j'suis juste crever et j'ai qu'une envie c'est m'enfermer dans l'atelier-labo. D'ailleurs c'est bien ce que je compte faire si Môsieur a fini ses réprimandes …

« Tu peux y aller.

« Merci.

Puis, une fois dans l'ascenseur :

« Et dire que ça devait être un weekend reposant et calme …

Flash-back :

C'était la fin de la semaine, la fin d'une looooooongue semaine pour les super-héros. Aussi, chacun d'entre eux étaient assis … ou plutôt « avachis » telles des larves sur les canapés luxueux du 36ème étage, un verre à la main (ou « par mains » en ce qui concernait Tony). Seul Thor manquait à l'appel, le Dieu du Tonnerre était reparti sur Asgard qu'il avait délaissé depuis trop longtemps déjà. La nuit était déjà pas mal avancée, d'ailleurs Bruce commençait à piquer doucement du nez, lorsqu'une sorte de son de cloche se fit entendre. Tony, lové dans les bras de Steve, mit quelques secondes à ouvrir les yeux, cherchant vraisemblablement la source du bruit. Ne voyant rien qui pourrait tinter ainsi, il soupira et se re-positionna contre Steve qui se remit à lui caresser les cheveux. Un nouveau tintement de cloche lui fit froncer les sourcils et le troisième le fit se remettre sur ses pieds.

« Jarvis, bordel, c'est quoi ce truc ?!

« Cela ne provient pas de mes systèmes, Monsieur.

« Bah ça provient d'où alors ?!

« Du Starkbook de Monsieur Barton, Monsieur.

Aussitôt, le regard de Tony se posa sur l'ordinateur portable qui reposait négligemment sur la table basse. Celui-ci ressemblait à n'importe quel MacBook de chez Appel à ceci près que le nom « Stark », rétroéclairé, prenait la place de ce qui aurait du être une pomme entamée. Et puis, il y avait aussi toute la technologie qui différait … Qu'on ne vienne donc pas dire à Tony qu'il n'avait fait qu'améliorer un produit déjà existant ! Nan mais oh !

Le regard du porteur de l'armure se posa quelques secondes sur Clint, manifestement bien dormi. Prenant un sourire sadique, il se releva de contre Steve et entreprit d'attraper l'ordinateur. Mais c'était sans compter sur son compagnon qui le tira violemment en arrière, le ramenant contre son torse.

« Même pas en rêve Tony !

« Mais euuuuh !

« Tu ne respectes donc jamais la vie privée des autres ?

« La quoi ? … Roh fais pas cette tête ! Je voulais juste y jeter un coup d'oeil. Qui sait ? C'est peut-être important !

« Justement !

Et, se saisissant d'un coussin, il l'envoya contre l'archer … qui l'arrêta à quelques millimètres de son visage. Maudits agents surentraînés !

« Je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'agresses Stark ?

« Eh ! Mais pourquoi c'est toujours moi qu'on accuse ?!

« Parce que tu n'es qu'un gamin. Rétorqua Steve en souriant doucement. Sinon, continua-t-il en direction de Clint, il y a ton ordinateur qui sonne.

« Ah ! Ça doit être Laura !

« Mmmmmh. Madame Barton … Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?

« Ça t'arrive de te mêler de tes affaires, Stark ?

« Tu vois ? Sourit Steve en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Tout le monde te connaît !

Clint s'apprêtait à s'éclipser en douce, histoire d'avoir un peu d'intimité avec sa femme, lorsque Tony l'arrêta.

« Aller Clint ! Pourquoi tu la balances pas sur l'écran ? Comme ça on pourrait au moins lui dire bonjour !

« Tony !

« Mais quoi Tony ! C'est juste pour faire coucou !

Clint soupira.

« Écoute, si y'a que ça pour te faire plaisir …

« Clint, te sens pas obliger … Commença Steve.

« Bah, comme ça il me laissera tranquille après ça … Coucou mon …

Le surnom affectif que Clint donnait à sa femme mourut sur ses lèvres lorsque l'image de celle-ci, ligotée sur une chaise, l'arcade sourcilière ouverte, inondant son visage de sang, apparue sur l'écran géant du salon. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que les membres présents ne passent en mode alerte, réveillant (doucement) Bruce par la même occasion.

Le rire robotisé du Docteur Fatalis se fit entendre et, en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, Tony avait prévenu Natacha et l'agent Hill, lesquelles armaient déjà le Quinjet.

Un chrono se mit à apparaître sur l'écran de la tablette portable qu'avait donné Tony à Clint afin de surveiller « l'évolution de la situation de sa femme » (pour reprendre ses termes).

Fatalis n'avait pas cherché à cacher l'endroit où il détenait Laura, aussi Tony n'eut aucun mal à les localiser. Ils se trouvaient tous les deux en plein coeur de Los Angeles, dans une des nombreuses tours que compte la ville.

La moitié du chrono fut nécessaire pour atteindre une ville déjà plongée dans le chaos. Des Doombots ravageaient tout ce qu'ils trouvaient, faisant le plus de dégâts possible. L'équipe fit ce qu'elle put, laissant à Clint et Natacha le temps nécessaire pour sauver la femme du premier. Sauf que Fatalis avait prévu le coup et fit s'effondrer la tour, piégeant les trois occupants (et beaucoup d'autres innocents au passage) à l'intérieur des décombres. Tony sortit les deux femmes et, au moment d'évacuer Clint, il préféra partir à l'assaut des Doombots. Non pas parce qu'il adorait défier les ordres de son compagnon, non, mais parce que celui-ci n'avait pas vu que les machines avaient commencé à doucement l'encercler, lui, le seul homme à combattre à terre. Tony avait voulu lui sauver la vie. Ce que son amant, lui, n'avait pas vu. Seule Maria remarqua l'attitude de l'homme en armure … mais elle se garda bien du moindre commentaire. Si elle avait su que les amants se disputeraient pour ça, peut-être en aurait-elle parlé … Ou pas ! On sait jamais avec elle …

Fin du Flash Back

Lorsque Tony débarqua dans l'atelier-labo, non sans pousser un gros soupir, Bruce était déjà plongé dans son travail. Le scientifique releva la tête à son entrée mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Il se replongea dans son travail.

Tony s'écrasa sur sa chaise de bureau et renvoya sa tête en arrière. Il tourna son regard vers les tables « d'autopsie » (comme aimait les appeler Clint) où était posée son armure, en mauvais état. Ses robots étaient déjà en pleine réparation mais il les dégagea sans ménagement. Attrapant des lunettes, il se mit à bidouiller dessus.

Pendant plusieurs heures, il n'y eut aucun bruit dans le laboratoire, si ce n'est ceux provoqués par les expérimentations de Bruce et les soudures de Tony. Au bout d'un moment, Bruce reposa ses lunettes de scientifique sur son bureau et fit rouler sa chaise jusqu'à son ami.

« Tu veux en parler ?

« De quoi ?

« De ce qui s'est passé avec Steve.

« Il ne s'est rien passé avec Steve.

« Tony, je travaille depuis assez longtemps avec toi pour savoir que, lorsque tu ne parles pas, c'est qu'il y a un problème. Alors ? Vous vous êtes disputés ?

« Tu sais que tu fais chier ? Ok, t'es un scientifique à moitié médecin, mais, ôte-moi d'un doute, tu n'es pas psychiatre. Et encore moins le mien.

« Non. Mais je suis ton ami.

Tony releva la tête de son armure et enleva enfin son masque de soudure, qu'il n'avait pas pris la peine de retirer depuis que son ami était venu squatter à côté de lui. Il roula des yeux au ciel et soupira. Attrapant un vieux chiffon, il entreprit de s'essuyer les mains.

« C'est rien. Juste une petite dispute. Ça lui passera.

« C'est à propos de ce qui s'est passé à Los Angeles ?

« …

« Tony …

« …

« Tu l'as dit à Steve ?

« De quoi ?

« Que tu avais essayé de lui sauver la vie, raison pour laquelle tu avais contredit ses ordres et laisser Clint ?

« Je …

« J'étais là Tony. Enfin _il_ était là.

« Non.

« Non quoi ?

« Non, je ne lui ai pas dit.

« Tony ! Tu le fais exprès ou quoi ? La plupart du temps tu parles pour ne rien dire et, lorsqu'il faudrait que tu l'ouvres justement tu décides de te taire !

« Que veux-tu ? C'est tout moi.

« Vous vous êtes violemment engueulés ?

« « Violemment engueulés » ? Bruce, c'est de Steve qu'on parle là ! Tu le vois « violemment engueulé » quelqu'un toi ?

« Non, effectivement. Mais en même temps, tu n'es pas un « quelqu'un » d'ordinaire.

« Oui je sais.

« Alors ? Tu vas lui dire quand ?

« J'en sais rien … Peut-être lorsqu'il m'aura ré-autorisé à dormir avec lui.

« Tu ne veux pas céder avant lui c'est ça ? Tu veux qu'il revienne vers toi en rampant pour s'excuser ?

« Il le ferait tu crois ?

« Très franchement ? Non.

« Dommage.

« Écoute Tony, la relation que vous avez Steve et toi ne me pose aucun problème. Au contraire, je trouve que Steve a une influence positive sur toi, ce qui ne te fait pas de mal …

« Hein ?!

« … mais, en vous disputant sans arrêt, vous mettez en péril l'équipe toute entière. Alors d'accord, tous les couples ne peuvent pas toujours s'entendre, mais là, votre dispute n'a réellement pas lieu d'être. Tu lui as sauvé la vie, point barre.

« Mais lui, il ne le sait pas.

« Eh bah dis-lui.

« C'est pas aussi simple …

« Comment ça c'est pas aussi simple ?

« Tu me vois l'intercepter dans un couloir et lui dire « Au fait Cap', à Los Angeles, je t'ai désobéit pour te sauver, mais t'inquiète, y'a que moi et Bruce qui l'avons vu » ?

« Bah pourquoi pas.

Silence.

« Je vais y réfléchir.

« Ne laisse pas les choses s'envenimer. Steve n'est pas du style rancunier, mais par contre, il aime pouvoir compter sur ses coéquipiers. Si tu tardes trop, il finira par se dire qu'il ne peut plus te faire confiance …

« Et notre coupe implosera.

« J'allais te dire qu'il ne t'enverra plus en mission, mais oui, ça aussi ça pourrait arriver …

« …

« Vas lui parler.

« J'irais demain.

« On est déjà demain, Tony. Il est 3h30 du mat'.

Il bâilla.

« Je vais aller me coucher d'ailleurs. Tu devrais en faire autant.

« On voit bien que ce n'est pas toi qui va dormir sur le canapé …

« Tu es multimillionnaire Tony. Je suis sûr que ton canapé est tout sauf inconfortable.

« C'est pas pareil qu'un lit avec Steve dedans.

« Et bah va lui parler. Ou arrête de te plaindre. Ou les deux. Bonne nuit Tony.

« Ouais c'est ça, bonne nuit …

Bruce quitta l'atelier-labo et Tony reprit ses soudures. Au bout d'une demi-heure pourtant, il finit par tout reposer. Frottant ses yeux, il poussa un long soupir avant de prendre la direction des appartements de Captain America.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre, il trouva son compagnon étalé sur le lit, la tête dans les oreillers, avec pour simple vêtement un boxer. Tony inspira un grand coup : Steve était vraiment une bombe …

Il s'approcha lentement de l'autre, plus très sûr de vouloir lui parler. Et s'il s'allongeait simplement dans le lit ? Steve lui ferait une scène à son réveil mais bon …

Il s'apprêtait à s'assoir lorsque le héros de l'Amérique se retourna violemment vers lui, les yeux grands ouverts. Tony sursauta et s'écrasa au sol.

« Putain ! Je croyais que tu dormais ! Ne me fais plus jamais un coup pareil ! J'ai cru que j'allais avoir une attaque !

« Je croyais avoir été clair Tony. Je ne veux pas de toi dans mon lit ce soir.

Reprenant sa respiration, Tony reprit une expression sérieuse. Se relevant, il toisa Steve, qui venait visiblement d'en perdre son latin. Il le regardait, soudainement inquiet du brusque changement de faciès de son compagnon. Tony arborait trop peu souvent une expression sérieuse pour que celle-ci vaille le coup de s'en inquiéter.

Doucement, il s'assit à côté de Steve et se mit à fixer le mur.

« Il faut qu'on parle.

« De quoi veux-tu parler qui ne puisse attendre quelques heures ? Tony il est presque 5h du matin !

« C'est important.

« … Bon d'accord, vas-y je t'écoute.

« A Los Angeles …

« Tu ne vas pas encore revenir là-dessus !

« Steve, s'il te plaît.

« Je … D'accord, d'accord, je t'écoute.

« A Los Angeles donc, je n'ai pas cherché à jouer au héros. Enfin si, d'une certaine manière, mais c'est pas ce que tu crois. Ou peut-être que si …

« Tony. Viens-en droit aux faits sinon je t'étouffe avec un coussin.

« Je ne t'ai pas désobéit.

« Pardon ?

« Je ne t'ai pas désobéit.

« Eh bien dans ce cas, il va falloir que tu retournes chercher la définition du mot « désobéir » …

« Je t'ai sauvé la vie.

« … Pardon ?

Il se tourna vers Steve et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Je t'ai sauvé la vie en n'allant pas chercher Clint.

« …

« Lorsque tu aboyais des ordres sur tout le monde, tu n'as pas remarqué que les Doombots étaient en train de t'encercler. Moi si. Enfin, Jarvis si. J'ai fait un choix Steve. Clint était à terre dans des décombres mais ses signes vitaux étaient bons. Toi tu allais mourir. Je … J'ai juste refusé de penser à cette éventualité.

« Tony …

« J'ai fait mon égoïste. Mais ça à payer. Au final, tout le monde s'en est sorti. Seulement, après ça, tu as commencé à me hurler dessus. Alors j'ai préféré me taire. Après tout, il y avait une part de vrai dans ce que tu disais.

« Tony …

« Voilà. Je voulais juste que tu le saches. Je vais aller dormir sur le canapé maintenant …

Steve le retint par le bras.

« Tony, j'étais déjà au courant de ça.

« Quoi ?

« Je te dis que j'étais déjà au courant.

Il alluma la lumière.

« J'avais très bien vu que les Doombots m'avaient encerclés. Et je savais que j'allais y passer. Mais la survie de l'équipe était plus importante …

« Mais tu fais aussi parti de cette équipe !

« Quelqu'un d'autre aurait pris ma place …

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu puisses dire ça …

« Ce qui m'a énervé Tony, ce n'est pas tant que tu me désobéisses : c'est juste que j'ai cru que c'était toi qui allait y passer …

« …

« Moi j'étais prêt à partir. Il était donc hors de question que ce soit toi qui meurt.

« …

« Quand on est retourné à bord de l'avion, j'ai littéralement pété un câble contre toi. Je crois que j'ai simplement eu très peur et que le fait de te hurler dessus m'a fait du bien. Je … Je suis désolé Tony.

« …

« Dis quelque chose.

« …

« Tony ?

« …

« Jarvis ?

« Il est toujours en vie Monsieur. Rien n'indique qu'il ne puisse plus communiquer.

Steve se mit à le secouer.

« Oui c'est bon ! Je suis toujours là, pas la peine de me secouer comme ça.

« …

« C'était juste le temps d'assimiler.

« Et alors ?

« Je te pardonne.

Il lui fit un grand sourire.

« Ce que j'adore avec vous Captain, c'est que, même quand vous n'y êtes pour rien, vous finissez toujours par vous excusez !

« Le Captain, comme tu dis, peut toujours te demander d'aller dormir sur le canapé, tu sais ?

« Non c'est bon ça ira. Je suis bien ici.

« Oui bah, par contre, tu vas me faire le plaisir d'aller prendre une douche ! Tu sens l'huile de moteur à plein nez !

« Tu viens la prendre avec moi ?

« J'en prendrais une en me levant. J'aimerais juste pouvoir dormir là.

« Tu fais chier Cap'.

« Bonne douche Tony.

Steve se replongea dans les oreillers. L'homme en armure le regarda quelques secondes, s'attardant un peu trop longtemps sur le courbure de ses hanches, puis il secoua la tête et partit dans la salle de bain attenante. Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, il était de retour dans la chambre, totalement nu.

Décalant Steve, qui prenait toute la place à faire l'étoile de mer, il s'allongea à ses côtés et se mit à fixer le plafond. Le blond passa son bras sur sa poitrine, le ramenant un peu plus contre lui.

« A quoi tu penses ?

« A toi.

« A moi ?

« Oui à toi.

« Et de quelle manière ?

« C'est moi Captain ou vous essayez de m'exciter ?

« Peut-être bien …

« La provocation ne vous ressemble pas du tout …

« J'ai eu un très bon professeur qui m'a montré toutes les ficelles du métier …

« …

« …

« Steve ?

« Mmh ?

« J'ai vraiment trop envie de toi là.

« Je sais.

La main de Steve, toujours sur sa poitrine, se mit à doucement descendre. Tony se tortilla mais son compagnon le maintint contre le matelas. A une vitesse furieusement lente, il finit par poser sa main sur le sexe de Tony, qui se cambra. Effectivement, l'homme en armure était bel et bien excité … Celui-ci se tourna vers Steve, le regard fiévreux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Tony ?

Sa voix était devenue rauque alors qu'il se mettait à embrasser le cou de son compagnon, endroit très sensible chez lui. Ce-dernier commença à gémir …

« Steve …

« Oui ?

Sans jamais embrasser ses lèvres, il alternait entre le cou de Tony et le haut de ses clavicules, descendant sa bouche de plus en plus bas. Arrivé au niveau du nombril, le brun n'était déjà plus que soupirs et gémissements. Steve sourit contre sa peau, puis il remonta sa tête, arrêtant ses baisers. Revenant au niveau de son visage, il se stoppa à quelques centimètres de la bouche de Tony, qui avait visiblement beaucoup de mal à respirer normalement.

« Dis-moi ce que tu veux Tony.

« T… Toi.

« Ce n'est pas une réponse. Qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi ?

Il recommença à l'embrasser dans le cou. Tony recommença à gémir lorsqu'il lui mordilla la peau au niveau de l'oreille.

« Embrasse-moi Steve.

Il ne se le fit pas prier. Quittant son cou, il revint vers ses lèvres et l'embrassa violemment. Tony gémit plus fort, peu habitué à ce que son amant soit aussi passionné. Le baiser prit une tournure animale, bestiale presque, qui excita plus encore Tony.

Steve, sans quitter ses lèvres, se plaça à califourchon et ralentit enfin la cadence de son baiser. Celui-ci se fit plus doux et il laissa le soin à son compagnon de mener la danse. Cet abandon du contrôle lui permit d'amorcer un violent coup de rein qui fit entrer leur sexe en contact, arrachant cette fois un cri à Tony qui rompit le baiser.

Les pupilles entièrement dilatées, Tony se jeta sur ses lèvres et Steve reprit ses coup de reins.

L'atmosphère de la chambre devenait suffocante, torride, alors que leur deux corps entraient délicieusement en contact, sans jamais aller plus loin que de se toucher.

A bout de souffle, Steve rompit leur baiser et s'écrasa à côté de Tony qui lui grimpa dessus. Avec un sourire pervers, il descendit ses lèvres jusqu'à la lisière du caleçon de l'autre, parsemant sa peau déjà trempée de sueur de nombreux baisers aériens.

Lorsqu'il lui retira son vêtement, se retrouvant devant le sexe dressé de Steve (lequel avait une taille sacrément impressionnante), il releva les yeux vers celui-ci. Le bond le fixait, de la luxure pure peint dans son regard. Avec une voix de débauché, il dit trois mots qui fit perdre pied à l'homme entre ses jambes :

« Suce-moi Tony.

Celui-ci écarquilla les yeux devant le langage hautement cru qu'utilisait le gendre idéale de l'Amérique puis il plongea sur son sexe, heureux cette fois-ci de pouvoir suivre ses ordres.

Lorsqu'il avala son sexe, Steve se mit à hurler. Tony dut lui maintenir les jambes pour l'immobiliser et être enfin libre d'aller à son rythme, un rythme lent et terriblement sensuel.

Steve n'avait pas voulu fermer les yeux et fixait donc son amant qui le suçait comme un dieu. Celui-ci aussi avait planté son regard dans celui de l'autre afin d'observer toutes ses réactions.

Lorsqu'il prit le sexe de Steve entièrement dans sa bouche, celui-ci abandonna le contact visuel et renvoya sa tête en arrière, lâchant un gémissement à en damner les Dieux. Ses mains vinrent se fondre dans les cheveux de Tony, accompagnant naturellement ses mouvements, rendant la scène incroyable érotique.

Donnant un dernier long coup de langue sur la hampe dressée du Captain, Tony entreprit de descendre doucement pour embrasser ses bourses, relevant par la même les jambes de Steve pour avoir un meilleur accès. Il les malaxa doucement, sans quitter son compagnon du regard. Celui-ci avait les joues écarlates et se tortillait doucement de plaisir, les yeux clos depuis bien longtemps. Lorsque la langue de Tony atteint son entrée cependant, il ne put s'empêcher de les écarquiller de stupeur et de plaisir mélangés. Un long gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres, bientôt suivis par beaucoup d'autres alors que Tony entrait un premier doigt en lui.

La préparation de Steve ne dura guère longtemps, aidée notamment par le sérum qui coulait toujours dans ses veines. Lorsque Tony le sentit prêt, il arrêta tous ses mouvements et remonta au niveau du visage de Steve qu'il embrassa longuement. Un gémissement de celui-ci mit cependant fin au baiser.

« Tony … Je …

« Steve, chuuuut … Laisse-moi te faire du bien …

« Mais … pour toi … je n'ai rien fait …

« Crois-moi, dans l'état où j'suis, je n'ai pas besoin de préparation.

Il se remit à embrasser Steve, se positionnant au dessus de lui. Et, d'un habile coup de rein, il le pénétra. Le cri de plaisir que lâcha Steve valait tout l'or du monde.

Il se mit à bouger d'abord très lentement, habituant doucement le blond à sa présence en lui (même si celui-ci n'en avait guère besoin). Au bout de quelques secondes pourtant, Steve, n'en pouvant plus, inversa leur position et s'empala de lui même contre le sexe de Tony. Dès lors, le rythme devint beaucoup plus rapide, et les gémissements beaucoup plus forts alors que chacun d'eux sentait monter en lui la jouissance.

Avec un cri rauque plus fort que tous les autres, Steve jouit le premier, suivi de près par Tony. Épuisé, le blond s'écrasa comme une masse sur son compagnon. Haletant, ils restèrent de longues minutes dans cette position, le sexe de Tony toujours enfoncé dans le corps de Steve. Celui-ci finit cependant par se retirer et s'allongea contre Tony qui le prit dans ses bras. L'atmosphère commença à se refroidir légèrement, enlevant l'espèce d'enveloppe d'érotisme qui s'était formée dans la chambre.

A moitié endormi, Steve trouva quand même la force de dire un dernier mot à son compagnon, dont les yeux commençaient eux aussi à se fermer :

« Il n'empêche, Tony, t'es vraiment qu'un con !

La réplique arracha un sourire au sus-nommé qui ne prit même pas la peine d'y répondre. Épuisés, ils s'endormirent pour quelques heures dans les bras l'un de l'autre.


End file.
